


Scarf Kisses

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Good Theodore Nott, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: A little one-shot of a Christmas with Hermione, Theo and their little girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Christmas Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Scarf Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hermione/Theo  
> Prompt: Pulling you in for a kiss with a scarf

“I’m going to get you!” Theo yelled as he ran after his four-year-old daughter, Emily, making sure she wasn’t going to slip on the snow. He laughed when she squealed and tried to run faster in an attempt to escape his flailing arms, her brown curls bouncing around her head. “Emily!” he singsonged, “I’m right behind you!”

“You can’t catch me!” Emily shrieked as she ducked under his arm and ran towards the swing on their porch. Theo smirked as he lunged forward and grabbed her by her waist. She turned her head towards their little cottage and yelled, “Mummy, help!”

“Oh, so now you need Mummy’s help to escape?” Theo teased as he hauled her over his shoulder and slapped her bottom. “You’re in trouble now, little miss.”

“Mummy, help me!” Emily cried out, laughing as Theo bounced her on his shoulder as he walked towards the swings.

“Did anyone call me?” Hermione laughed as she stepped out onto the porch, her cheek smudged with a bit of flour. “Oh, look, it’s Emily! Where did  _ you _ come from?” she teased as she strolled towards them.

“Mummy, tell Daddy to put me down!” Emily cried, wriggling around in Theo’s arms.

Hermione laughed and reached Theo’s side. As he gazed down at her with love evident in his eyes, Emily still slung over his shoulder, Hermione smiled and took hold of the ends of his woollen scarf. She said, “Theo… Why don’t you put our daughter down?”

“No, I like her where she is at the moment,” he replied with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione chuckled as she wrapped the ends of his scarf around her fist and yanked Theo closer. He lost his footing at her sudden movement and stumbled forward. Crying out in terror, he wrapped both arms around Hermione to stop himself from falling and accidentally dropped Emily onto the snow-covered ground, who squealed and laughed. Despite his attempt, Theo fell onto Hermione, and they landed on the snow with a squelching sound.

“You _dropped_ our child!” Hermione gasped when they surfaced from the snow. “ _Theo_!”

“ _ You _ yanked me down!”

“Do that again, Daddy!” Emily clapped, an excited glint in her eyes.

“Well, you weren’t putting her down, Theo! I was going to distract you!”

“Your distraction caused me to—” He was interrupted by Hermione, who grabbed his scarf ends again and yanked him down onto her. Her lips collided forcefully against his, and Theo sighed contentedly at the delightful sensations.

“Eww!” Emily made loud gagging noises as she watched her parents kiss on top of the snow, and Theo pulled back and reached out towards her, making loud smooching sounds. “No, Daddy! Don’t!” But it was too late.

Theo snaked his arm around her little waist and peppered kisses over the side of her face, causing Emily to giggle loudly and attempt to shove him away half-heartedly. Hermione laughed, sitting upright, and watched the sight with a radiant smile on her face. This was her family, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world. This  _ was _ her world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
